


The Adventures of Annie

by AllannaStone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate universe where Natasha has a daughter, Clint acting like the dad he is, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hydra, Marvel - Freeform, Romance, SHIELD, agnst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: A bit of backstory on Anastasia “Annie” Barton. A series of short, fluffy one shots.





	1. MEETING FURY

“Agent Barton,” the dark skinned man with an eye patch greeted them, his face mute of any emotions. “I thought your orders were to take out Natasha Romanoff, not befriend her.”

“I couldn’t do it, sir.” Clint Barton answered, his own face stern, figure poised and relaxed. He stood with his hands linked behind his back and his feet shoulder length apart.

“Why not?” the man- Nick Fury, director of SHIELD- asked, leaning forward in his seat as he stared down the pretty redheaded Russian. She stood proud, defiantly as though she knew that he could order her dead. Looking closer, the man saw a tiny arm was wrapped around her left leg; Fury subtly shifted himself to the side, and was somewhat surprised to see a little girl, no older than four or five at the most, sucking in her thumb as she stared up at him with innocent blue eyes that were filled with curiosity.

The woman- Natasha Romanoff- understood what he was doing and blocked the child from his eyes, firing him a stern glare. Fury was no fool, he knew perfectly well what she was telling him.

“It wouldn’t have been right for me to take a mother away from her child, sir,” Clint answered, his eyes also on the small girl, whose eyes lit up in glee as an orange cat jumped up onto Fury’s desk and stretched.

“Mommy look- kitty!” squealed the child, letting go of her mother. The cat let out a loud _meow_ and jumped down, lazily making its way over to where the girl was still huddled next to her mother.

Fury watched as the cat began purring loudly, the feline rubbing its head on the Russian woman’s legs before reaching the child. She held out a hand and giggled as the cat began to rub, the purring only getting louder.

“Good kitty,” she murmured, plopping down onto the floor to play with the orange cat.

“That’s Goose,” Fury found himself offering, fighting back the urge to break into a smile.

The child looked up at him, the look on her face clearly asking whether or not he was crazy.

“Not a goose,” she corrected him. “Kitty!”

Clint chuckled as he sank down to his knees to pet the cat as well.

“Annie, his name is Goose,” he told her. “He’s a cat named Goose.”

She began giggling as Natasha observed them both, the hard fear in her eyes slowly ebbing away.

“That’s a silly name!” she giggled, flashing him a smile.

“I didn’t name him,” Fury interjected. “A coworker did.”

“Who?” Annie asked, her mind entirely on playing with Goose the cat.

“Her name is Carol, she’s off in space currently,” Fury said, the corner of his mouth violently twitching.

“Outer space?” little Annie asked, her eyes enormous with awe and wonder at his words. “You mean she’s dancing with the stars and sleeping with the moon?”

“Yes.” Fury was clearly biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. “That is precisely where she is.”

“Wow!” Little Annie’s eyes were blown open as she stared at the intimidating man before her. “What happened to your eye?”

Natasha shot her daughter a scolding look while Clint started chuckling at her adorable nature.

“Someone who I once trusted ended up betraying me,” Fury answered her without even beating his one good eye, shooting Goose a very patronizing glare.

_Meow_? Goose asked, reaching out with a paw to gently tap Annie’s nose a few times.

While Anne played with Goose, Natasha and Clint quietly conversed with Fury, the three of them clustered around the desk. Every few seconds, Natasha would glance back at her daughter, her motherly instincts in close overdrive with them on enemy territory.

“Goose trusts you, and so I trust you,” Fury said, bringing the KGB assassin’s attention onto him.

“I beg your pardon?” Natasha asked, confused as to what he had just said.

“Goose is not a cat; he’s a flerkin,” the director explained. “An alien species that can eat entire dimensions and whose claws are incredibly dangerous.” Natasha glanced over at Annie again, who was happily playing tag with the flerkin. “Don’t worry- he won’t hurt her.”

“But you lost your eye to him,” she dryly pointed out.

“Eh, I deserved it,” he shrugged before turning to Clint. “I’ll take care of the paperwork if you will work on making sure that Miss Romanoff doesn’t murder any agents, we clear?”

“Crystal,” Clint said, clearly happy with the director’s decision. “I’ll put them up in the apartment next to mine- in the morning, I’ll go out and get a bed for Annie. We can have fun putting it together, how does that sound?”

Annie’s head swiveled to face him and she nodded, shrieking as Goose jumped onto her head.

“Anastasia!” Natasha catapulted to her feet, but before she could cross the room, the little girl was giggling, petting Goose as the alien cat licked her face.

“You’re funny, Goosey- kitty,” she giggled, struggling to hold back a yawn. She blinked her eyes several times in succession,

“Is someone tired?” Clint asked, crossing the room to scoop the sleepy girl into his arms.

“M’ not tired,” protested Annie, struggling to keep her eyes open.

“I’d better get this small rascal off to bed- good night, sir,” Clint called out as he led the way from the office. Natasha, close behind him. Annie peeked at Goose and waved her tiny hand at the cat.

Goose opened his mouth and purple tentacles were revealed, which waved at Annie as she fell asleep.

Fury chuckled as he knelt to pet the alien cat.

“I sure hope you know what you got yourself into, cat,” he chuckled.


	2. PERSONAL FILE

**FULL NAME:**

**ANASTASIA NATALIA ROMANOFF**

**ALIASES:**

**LITTLE ANNIE**

**ANNIE**

**DAUGHTER OF ROMANOFF (THOR AND LOKI)**

**THE LITTLE REDHEAD ANGEL FROM HELL (STARK)**

**LITTLE A**

**KIDDO (SERGEANT BARNES)**

**DOLL, SWEETHEART (CAPTAIN ROGERS)**

**SPECIES:**

**HUMAN**

**CITIZENSHIP:**

**RUSSIAN**

**AMERICAN**

**GENDER:**

**FEMALE**

**CLEARANCE:**

**LEAVEL 7**

**AFFILIATION:**

**SHIELD**

**AVENGERS**

**CAPTAIN STEVE ROGERS**

**BIRTHDATE:**

**SEPTEMBER 14 TH, 1993**

**HAIR:**

**RED**

**EYES:**

**BLUE**

**PLACE OF BIRTH:**

**SHLIAAENLBURG, RUSSIA**

**NOTED ABILITIES:**

**CREATIVE PROBLEM SOLVER**

**GYMNAST**

**HAND TO HAND COMBATANT**

**ARCHERY**

**MARKMANSHIP**

**KNIFE THROWING**

**MASTER OF DISGUISES**

**I ~~S THE ONLY KNOWN PERSON TO MAKE DIRECTOR FURY SMILE AND LIVE TO TELL THE TALE~~**


	3. GOD OF THUNDER, GOD OF MISCHIEF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of backstory on Anastasia “Annie” Barton. A series of short, fluffy one shots.

**Eight year old Annie was miserable- she hated getting sick. Although she enjoyed the special chicken noodle soup that Clint would whip up for her when she was under the weather, having a seemingly never ending foggy head and running nose irritated her to no end.**

**She was currently wandering the hallways, in search of something to amuse her attention until the medication that Dr. Cho had given her began to kick in. With a warm blanket wrapped around her tiny body and her toy bunny tucked under an arm, she silently ghosted about, pausing only long enough to peer into random rooms.**

**“- daughter of Romanoff, what says you?”**

**Annie cocked her head at the unfamiliar voice, deep and booming, and thinking that the man was addressing her, scurried towards the last room on the left.**

**“What did I say?” she piped in, coughing into her arm as she swayed in the doorway. “Am I in trouble?” She eyeballed the newcomers- both men tall, one well built with shoulder length blond hair and the other one lankier with dark hair.**

**“Anastasia, I thought you were in bed,” Natasha chastened her young daughter, unfolding her arms and softening her face. “Is something wrong?”**

**“Agent Romanoff’s daughter, Annie,” Fury interrupted, exchanging a quick introduction. “Annie, meet Thor and Loki. They’re… not from around here.”**

**“Have you taken ill, Daughter of Romanoff?” Thor asked, his voice a gentle rumble.**

**“It’s just a head cold, Mr. Thor,” Annie informed him politely, sniffing back a sneeze. “I’ll be over it in a few days.”**

**Thor turned to send Loki pleading eyes. “Loki…”**

**“My cold dead heart has no room to show affection to a simple Midgardian child,” the dark hair man all but sneered as he glared dagger at Annie, who didn’t notice as a rapid fire series of sneezes escaped her nose. “ARE YOU ILL? WHO INFECTED YOU YOUNG LADY? I WILL STAB THEM!”**

**Fury, Natasha and Thor turned their heads to look at the now frantic god in confusion.**

**“Is he always like this?” Natasha wondered, causally stepping in front of her daughter, blocking her from Loki’s view.**

**“No never, Lady Natasha,” he answered, taking a good long stare at his brother.**

**“Thor, do you remember the recipe for mother’s soup? The one that she would make whenever one of us was sick? Oh never mind.”**

**And just like that, he vanished into thin air.**

**“Mama,” whined Annie, feeling sudden sleepiness creeping over her.**

**“** **_Ty_ ** **_ustalyy_?” the Russian assassin softly crooned. “I’ll tuck you in.”**

**Annie tucked her chin in between her mother’s neck and shoulder and felt herself beginning to drift off.**

**“ _What, Loki_?”**

**Annie lifted her head and blearily locked eyes with the strange man called Loki. He held a steaming wooden bowl that gave off a rich aroma and made her perk up a little bit.**

**“Eat this,” he said simply, holding out the bowl to her. He helped Annie hold the bowl up as she slurped the soup down, not caring that she looked like a rabib savage in that moment. “You’ll need to sleep afterwards, but when you wake, it’ll be as though you’ve never been ill.”**

**And true to his words, when she woke up, Annie felt much better.**

**_Ty ustalyy?, Are you tired?_ **


End file.
